Vordell Walker
Edward "Eddie" Walker is an American professional wrestler, currently wrestling under the ring name Vordell Walker. He is perhaps best known for his work in Ring of Honor and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Professional wrestling career In 2004, Walker wrestled two matches for TNA Xplosion both in losing efforts to 3 Live Kru, and Hector Garza. Throughout 2004 and 2005, Walker wrestled in NWA Florida and NWA Spinebuster, competing against the likes of Tony Mamaluke, Matt Sydal, Billy Fives, Chris Sabin, and Homicide. He also competed in Full Impact Pro, feuding with Jared Steel until mid 2005. He also competed in Ring of Honor, Georgia Championship Wrestling and Southern Championship Wrestling during 2005. Walker wrestled a few matches in early 2006 until having reconstructive knee surgery in April of that year. Walker defeated Kenny King in his return match at SCW Season's Beatings, on December 2, 2006. In early 2007, Walker wrestled for AWA World-1 South, Dropkick Pro Wrestling, Showtime All-Star Wrestling, and Rampage Pro Wrestling. In early 2009, Walker wrestled for the NWA Charlotte promotion against Richie Steamboat. Personal life Walker graduated from a technical school with a degree in marketing. He is also an expert in amateur wrestling and various forms of martial arts, such as judo, taekwondo, jujutsu and goshinbudo. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*450° splash *'Signature moves' :*Arm drag :*Moonsault :*Northern Lights suplex :*Running shooting star press :*Spinning wheel kick :*Brainbuster :*Michinoku Driver *'Nicknames' :*''"Shooter"'' Championships and accomplishments *'AWA World-1 South' :*AWA World-1 South Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Dagon Briggs *'Pro Wrestling Fusion' :*PWF Bruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Southern Championship Wrestling (Florida)' :*SCW Florida Championship (1 time) :*SCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*UXW United States Championship (2 times) *'Other titles' :*CCW Southern States Championship (1 time) :*GPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) :*GWA Television Championship (1 time) :*SGWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Zero External links *Vordell Walker Bio *Vordell Walker Profile on CAGEMATCH.net *Vordell Walker Profile on TCW *Vordell Walker Profile on East Coast Wrestling Association Category:1982 births Category:2001 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Division One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Gimmicks Only Underground Grappling Entertainment alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:NewPro Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Fusion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Showtime All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:Wrestling Cares Association alumni Category:American Combat Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Championship Wrestling current roster Category:NWA Charlotte alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Rampage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Cajun Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Lions Pride Sports alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni